Moroi Academy
by chezzagirl
Summary: My version of vampire academy. You will be very surprised. Better than summary. Feel free to tell me any mistakes. :) enjoy. Inside are coupling.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a really random fanfic and probably something you have ever heard before. Okay so pairing are as follows: EddiexMason RosexLissa DimitrixAlberta AdrianxChristian and SydneyxMia there will also be some other surprising couples. Its based on the main VA just with a Shezza Twist. Enjoy.

:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):- ):-):-):-):-)

He woke not just because of her screams but also because of the images that were floating through his head the accompanied the screams. They weren't his images though they were hers. He was undecided if the screams of anguish coming from his dar friend or her images starring his mind were worse. When another blood curdling scream rang through the small room he made his decision. He rolled his tall 6'7 frame out of the too small bed he was forced to occupy, and shook his broken friend gently. Her eyes snapped open and locked with his. "I miss them Comrade, they loved me!" His friends admission broke his heart, knowing all she had lost. He Wrped her small frame into his much larger one as she continued to sob.

It was in a dark forest where the two women met. So different but with the same mission; bring back the special one. They knew little about her. Only her name. Oh, and the name of the Guardian who helped her. These two were destined to b te best but but ran for some unknown reason.

Although these women were united on the mission their reasons for being there were slightly different. The first, Vasilisa or Lissa , had come just for the girls magic. The other Alberta, had come for both of them and for whether could offer to the combatual world. These were world changers and the St. vladimir's academy had sworn to protect them even if they did not need that protection.

After another hour of sobbing the beautiful girl sat away from the friendly giant and wiped her only slightly teary eyes. "Sorry Comrade, now get out I'm gonna get dressed." He let out a low chuckle then complied, going to the bathroom to change himself. After they were both dressed they merged back into the one room.

At some point he looked over at her and asked the killer question.

"Went did you last feed, Roza?" The girl in question looked down sheepishly. "well, um, a while, Ididn't want to say because you looked so busy with school and everything"

He sighed exasperated "really Roza, I'd be more happy knowing you were alive than knowing latest essay was complete. Bitchy teachers I can cope with, however losing best friend is another matter. So stop whining, and get your sharpies over here!"

This time it was her turn to sigh. However she did as he said. She came and knelt next to him, she leans next to hi tempting neck, whispers a sorry, then sinks her elongated canines into his neck. His moans of pain quickly turning to that of ecstasy. Hey, no better high than getting your blood sucked by a slightlydifferent vampire.

By what I have said about the two women so far they sound quite ominous but for all intent and purposes they will become the, well almost, most important pop to this story. And maybe, just maybe that's why they were destined to be in the trees close to that room, at the exact time the girl, who you should know is called Rose, winked her vampiric fangs into th guys neck.

At frst Alberta stood mesmerized by the sheer manly beauty of hr vampiresoon to be colleague. In a way its strange his best Frifriend is seven years younger than him and his colleagues around the same mount his senior. Including Alberta.

Although Lissa was shocked by th older woman's reaction she had a plan, one only she could put into action. She turned to Alberta and told the plan. The chase was ging to end once and for all.

After the effects of the unusual had waned the aftermath and reality set in. Weakness and tiredness wracked and r his body. So his good friend went and did the only thing je could do in this dire situation.

She went to the kitchen and got a cold fizzy drink and a chocolate bar. Both treats were equally packed with sugar goodness. She returned and gave it to him. It wasn't the blood that h had lost but he took it greedily like a dying man took in air.

It was a s he was eating that she noticed the cat, that usually avoided them, sitting in the window arching its back menacingly. It was staring out intently at god knows what, something it saw as a threat. Rose sidled next to Oscar (the cat) and peered out.

As se saw what was within the eerie darkness she stumbled back in shock. Two feminine figures stood watching before the ddarkness ncloaked them utterly and completely.

The guy was well attuned and in sync with his friend, soulmates of another kind. He noticed her shock at what she saw. By now his delirium was increasingly wearing off. "Rose, Roza what did you see?" She didn't exactly answer but the fear running like a train from her mind to his told him enough, it was time to move on. Again, they were found.

With decisions made and minds set they ran to the kitchen. He asked her silently to do the act she was already planning to do. She would do forbidden to survive the darkness. She wlked up to their now loved housemate, calmly she spoke. He would do as shesaid as her will was forced on hi unsuspecting mind. "Give me the keys,you won't us." She ignored the twinge of guilt as his eyes gazed over andmechanically, more so even than a robot, he did as hi master wished. With what they neededacquired they ran. It was hopeless though for he was weak and se was petrified. She refused to go back to they god forsaken place on any count.

As Lissa and Alberta watched the young naive girl stumble back further into the confines of the room, they smirked before stepping back. Soon as th stars as their witness the game shall be over.

They waited a mere fifteen minutes until the two synchronized best friends emerged, looking very much like lovers. Oh how far you all are from the truth.

They were running too obviously to the green Honda situated three blocks too far away from who we see as the heroes and heroines of this story. Alberta and Lissa stood either side of the road one block away from success and quickly as they continued to approach walked out stunning their progress.

You had to give the guy his dues his instinct was to protect his charge. As soon as te ththreat approach he put Rose behind him even in hisweakened state. He forgot to eliminate the threat though. That was his mistake and demise. Albert started to approach, too close apparently to the striking Russian as he went out with a basic move. One Alberta easily countered and one that would've sent him sprawled on his back if not for his immense height.

He was about to strike again when they heard a soft voice saying; "Comrade, Dimitri, stop, look we won't win." As the calming of her voice surrounded him, he stepped back, took in his surroundings, before sagging in defeat. When Alberta was sure the lethal man was quenched she nodded at her partner.

With permission the young girl stepped forward. "Miss I am to take you back to the academy." At times of trouble the Hathaway sarcasm snapped out. "Hey Comrade, they sent the precious Dragomir to take us back, fabulous."

:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):- )

Okay people that was the first chapter. If you have any ideas feel free to review or pm me. Hope you liked it. Rate and review. :-)

CHEZZAGIRL


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter two. Just as fun hopefully. If you have a moment be nice and leave a review and rate and:D

:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:- P:-P:-P:-P

Now the two renegade were ultimately defeated they took what they had to with resignation. Oh I'm joking. They tried anything and everything they could to get away. I'm surprised you would be naive enough to believe they would, in a figure of speech, just roll over and die. It's not in a dhampirs nature and even less so in Rose and Dimitri. However effortnately for them the other guardians were equally as clever. Alberta took one look at Rose and Dimitri whispering, planning in the back of the plane, together they would not stay. Lissa and Rose emigrated to te back of the plane while Dimitri and Alberta stayed at the front. Rose and Lissa stood out as the most striking of the two couples. Lissa was beautiful in a regal way. She had poise and etiquette. Of course her long blonde hair was straightened to perfection andcreated a wonderful contrast with her shimmering jade coloured eyes. Rose was also beautiful but in a more exotic way. She had full lips and pools of chocolate for eyes. Her hair had a natural wave. It reached down her back. A dark brown, almost black, alluring and soft. And of course to add a glow to this exotic look she had a natural tan. Presumably from her unknown father. They were the angel and the succubus. The angel nd the devil. Complementing the other.

On the other hand, or the other side of the plane, Dimitri and Alberta were the more intimidating or the pairs. Dimitri although handsome had a sharpness to him. A sharpness that came from duty. He was tall, 6'7, to be exact. His brown hair was abnormally long for a male yet framed his face. He was a man with full lips and long eyelashes masculinized by the lines and symmetry of his jaw and face. His eyes like Rose was rrich mesmerizing brown. Alberta tough less obviously so was also beautiful but in a more hidden way. Back before she truly became a guardian. Her features the same, pixie cut and blue eyes, they now had a hardness. In a way it scard Rose. She didn't want the same happening to her.

Back to the theme... Was splitting them up gonna do anything at all? I mean Rose and Dimitri had the bond. Two way. Who needed to be close to talk? And really what were there chances of getting away? They wre high in the sky and outnumbered. Also something tells me neither could work a parachute. So really did they do it to deter them or because in theory it sounded like a good idea. At least it gave them time to talk. Up front, Alberta's conversation with Dimitri was much more serious than the two teenage girls. "Was you really stupid enough to try and tke on all of us?" To DidemiDimitri the answer was simple, obvious even. "Of course, I have to protect Roza. She's my charge, myresponsibility!" His voice thick and accent strong with the overwhelming passion of those few words. With that said they became quiet, ablea had a new found respect for the handsome Russian, however the gu in question wawracked wit guilt as he remembered the past.

Down the rear of the plane the two seventeen year olds were getting on slightly better. Rose remembered Lissa from before she left. She was the high school sweetheart yet unreachable to most. They chatted like teenagers. Like fee people. They spoke truthfully and from the heart.

About an hour later the plane finally landed. Soon hell would be given four walls and a roof. Of don't forget they also have to face a major pitch out. Oh the joy. Ah but the missions were already starting. For though there were many ways to get to the headmistresses office, Rose should know she'd been plant of times, they took the disgraced too right through the commons. Now this would have been okay if not for the fact it was breakfast. For them the day was just starting but boy was it getting interesting. For Dimitri he felt the shame the situation forced him to feel. For Rose this ws a time to show she was back, oh and wager what was what. Looking around she saw the usual. Nothing much had changed. Well apart from the boy, who although taller than her emitted no fear with his glare. If anything it made her choke back laughter and wonder with curiosity as to why this boy had such open hatred for her. I suppose if you were anyone but Rose yu would have seen. Dimitri saw. He sw the girl next to the boy. Her smile quite obviously fake as she squirmed under hs glartightened grip. However her eyes showed adoration for the girl who had left heralone. Mia had always been in with the royal power players. Although she wasn't royal she had what she needed to survive the crazy life. On the other hand her new boyfriend, the one to replace Rose, Jesse was Royal yet only truly had one friend. Half Sarcozy. I would be giving my girls ex the evils if my girl was looking at prior mentioned ex with that much adoration.

After pondering Jesse's hate she looked up to realise they were at the kirova's office. Time for the fight. Alberta knocked. As permission was granted the four entered. The renegade seated and the other two against the wall. Oh this ws gonna be fun.

As they saw the stern, unforgiving look on the heads face they realised this was gonna be the bitch out to beat records. The old falcon like woman had just sighed and opened her mouth to begin when a voice that Rose would have recognised anywhere spoke from the crevices of the darkened room. "oh Rose?" Rose let out a squeak of happiness. This man was the man who had been with her since she was little. Old he was like another grandfather. There love for each other was immense. Else where in the room Lissa was reuniting with her uncle. Uncle Victor...

The old bat believed she had been lenient enough and after the sweet reunion she called attention in HER court. Her first tirade was aimed at a now sullen Rose. It was assuspected. Why did you do it? What were you thinking? A string of endless rhetorical questions. Oh boy was they both in the dog house. Finally, like an hour and a half ater, Dimitri was basically asleep and Kirova had finally finished with Rose.

Dimitri's telling off had a more severeness to it. Far from the pat kn the hand Rose got. "You Belikov, broke the most sacred of promises to the moroi. I do not have any idea what possessed you to kidnap an underage moroi." Limit was just going to defend his honor when his Roza spoke up. "He didn't kidnap me. I wanted to go. I needed to go. So anything you punish me with you have to punish me the same. I am also a dhampir. DO NOT make me sound vulnerable" At this Kirova tsked. They could take anything for themselves, yet stood up for the other. "I do NOT cae how you look at it. He broke the promise toprotect his moroi. He wanted to scream ut so bad that he was protecting Roza when no one else in his damn place was. As he thought this Kirova looked startled and moved back in fear. I guess Rose forgot to tel Dimitri that he could push the bond onto any body he thought was not listening . After getting over her shock she made her decision on what she wanted to do with Dimitri. "What you did was illegal therefore, until I have notified the queen, you will be in te schools prisons." At this Dimitri looked up. Shock was evident on his face. "what-?" At this the head mistresses smirk tuned up ten decibels. Rose wouldn't let her only true friend go this easily. "My grandparents wanted Dimitri to be my guardian." "I know, god rest their souls, but things have happened and he is a criminal." As he hearhimself been condemned openly, his tigger on control snapped. "Oh so now I get to spend time with my father dearest!" His wordsheld scorn and hurt as he remembered how his father had used his mother as a ragdoll.

After Dimitri's touching speech Alberta realised he was digging himself into a bigger hole. She had no idea how to help though. Lissa had a good idea. She stepped forwar, as graceful as ever, and she spoke after seeing the dedesperate look on Roses face. "They have a bond." Everyone stood mesmerized as they recognized the medical. Of course Rose had to come in with her infamous sarcasm._ Finally they gt it. _Rose portrayed to everyone's mind. And this was Dimitri's savior. He was under probation with Ablea. Rose had to put in extra lessons with Alberta for combat, and with Lissa for magic. They would al live to tell another day.

:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:- P:-P:-P

Okay so that is the second chapter. Let me know if you want me stop, finish this or do all 6 books. I'll do what you want. If I can figure it out. I'll put it as a question on my profile. So rate and review or pm me.

CHEZZAGIRL :-P


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long just my laziness but hey feel free to review. I get happy and feel loved :) okay so if Ur wondering how old people are; Rose, Mason, Christian and Eddie:17 Lissa: 20 Adrian (next story):22 Dimitri:24 Alberta:31.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Rose could not believe the unfairness of the situation. She was being sent straight back to class. What about jet lag? The Kirova was hardly being fair. She needed food, shower and sleep but instead she was shoved straight in the deep end.

Of course she couldn't return straight to the class considering the fact she technically had no lessons. Instead she had a wonderful encounter with the counciler. The counciler had not changed in many years. It was still the old weathered man who was there before her elongated vacation. The counciler was aweathered moroi man with whispy grey hair. _Jeez he should be either dead or at least retired seriously._ Rose thought. Luckily enough for her she didn't say her words out loud. After a brief chat about what lessons she took when on the run she received her timetable. Due to her special circumstances she had three novice classes, a mixed class, three moroi classes and ending on a mixed class. It was as follows:

1st period advanced

After receiving her timetable rose was escorted to her first lesson by Dimitri and Alberta . Wow Rose was shocked at how quickly Dimitri had resumed his role, it made the tiniest tinge of guilt flash through the bond. It was quickly diminished but Dimitri had still felt it, a problem he would tackle later. Both Guardians were ignoring Rose. Alberta's ignorance did no surprise but Dimitri on the other hand, that was a bad choice Rose was gonna give him hello later. He felt her fury but had more important things on hs mind, things that took presence over his friends childish fury.

A mere five minutes later they arrived at class, Fabulous. As the three walked in a silence so deadly fell upon the room as all eyes turned to the escapees . At the current moment Dimitri felt like circus freak, oh so crazy. Rose had no such inhibitions however and decided she was a rock star. A rock star that was gonna rule the show here today. She had respect before, time to get that back. Her brown orbs scoured the room for a familiar face. It was a minute later she noticed the fiery red hair and following that came a cute face with a smacking of freckles. Finally time to return to the game.

"Hey, Mase wipe the drool of your face and think about me naked in your own time"

Hearing his good friend pick him out made him feel good. He stepped from the huddle- van impish grin graced his face- with a retort ready and waiting.

"Hathaway, this is my time"

"Oh well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked!"

Both children shared a look knowing that there other friend would have joined the banter just then with a 'it's always a good time to think about you naked.'. Well if he was in the class he would but because he was moroi, he had his own classes. The eachnge made Dimitri sigh in exasperation. Hecould see his ffriend was gogonna be just fine.

They bantered on for a while more until the guardian watching the session called them back to order. Rose was already accepted again. They fell into routine well all but Rose did because she didn't know the drills. Seeing her battle with herself, Mason told rose to come work with him. She looked at him gratefully before going to him.

"You been practising why you were away?"

Soon Mason got his answer as Rose fell, once again, to the hard cold mat.

"Not been practising huh?"

Rose would have answered, if she had any breath left. As they were leaving something suddenly crossed Mason's mind.

"I know your rough and all that but how exactly are you expecting to catch up and graduate, combat and magic."

"Well in magic I got the Dragomir Princess and for combat I got my good old Comrade and Alberta."

As each name was mentioned awe fell on Masons faces. She was given the best of the best. Damn special child.

"Woah, Rose Dimitri is a god! Vasilisa she really is a princess! And Alberta is a female Jackie Chan. How do you get all the luck?"

Rose let out a rich laugh at that.

"I think you're forgetting that one is my best friend, another is deemed as special as me and the other has been training for fourteen more years than me"

As Rose said that , what Mason said sounded like he was overwhelmed. He didn't like looking small.

A while later they finally arrived at their next class. Rose took a seat, directly in the middle. She was not looking forward to this class. No sir-ee. The teacher was Stan Alto and had a long standing feud with Rose. Oh the joy. Five minutes later the door opened and in stepped the tallish dhampir. He regarded his class whilst making plans for the lesson, however as his eyes scanned the guardians his sullen scowl turned into a smirk. Oh today was gonna be fun. He turned to the class to address them.

"well well well, looks like we have two guest speakers today; Miss Hathaway and Guardian Belikov please come to the front!"

While Dimitri his discomfort behind the guardian mask Rose had no such luck, upon her features was a look of horror.

"You can't be serious?"

Stan smirk grew, if that was possible as he made eye contact with Rose.

"Oh I'm serious, deadly serious."

Rose rose from her seat looking up at Stan with death dancing in her eyes she went to the front to join Dimitri. They both stood there waiting for the obvious tirade. Finally after eyeing them down Stan spoke.

"So Belikov what were you thinking. Yes you are fully qualified but what if you faced multiple strigoi. You could've died and killed the next most important thing to the Dragomir princess."

"I didn't though did I? She is here. She IS alive. We hardly faced any strigoi."

At this Stan let out a harsh laugh that reverted round the silent room. You could've heard a pin drop.

"Obviously. She IS alive. If you had faced anything else she wouldn't be alive!"

Oh no Rose thought. _Ignore him Dimitri. Just ignore him. You could've kept me alive. _She sent through the bond. He received the message and smiled at her belief in him. Unfortunately his personal faith was not as unwavering.

Five minutes later his tirade ended with asking Dimitri what strigoi wanted most, more than moroi blood.

"The girl from the prophecy. The half breed."

"And who is the girl?" Stan probed on.

"Rose is." Dimitri's voice came out as a strangled whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry repeat that I missed it!" Stan mocked.

As Dimitri wanted to cry his voice came out as a roar deafening the room. "Roza is. Roza is the half breed. Roza is the most important. Roza needed me so...". He was aabout to continue but Roza's voice ricoched through his head._ It's okay. I swear. _With that he instantly calmed. His anger muted by his calm Roza. Finally Stan was convinced they had learned so let them sit back down. The class carried on as normal, well as normal as can be expected.

A half hour later the lesson ended and all got their escape. The next few lessons went on boringly. As the first four ended Dimitri and Rose went to dinnerThey both faced awkward conversations. Lets start with Dimitri.

Dimitri's was with Alberta. He was on his way to dinner when her footsteps fell in time with his.

"So how did Rose do today in combat?"

That was a harsh question astray had both watched her demise.

"You saw how she did. She's a hot head. Does what she thinks."

"As long as what she thinks is the right than let it be. You know Belikov, she can go far. If she uses her resources she can go far."

That was the end OF the conversation yet Dimitri agreed entirely.

In other parts of the school Rose was in an equally awkward and Gud provoking conversation with her GrGrandfather.

"Its so good to have you back my little Rose. Oh I missed you." His voice was withered with the strain of age.

"It was exhilarating and terrifying but oh god it felt amazing not to be the chosen one for two years."

At least you got something out of it child. I felt so bad, Gudy like I had betrayed your gramma. "

At this Rose stopped in her tracks. She never considered her efeffect on others. Poor man.

They talked for a while longer about everything before Rose Went to meet her Best Friend; Lauren Dragokov. She searched and when she finally found her she nearly walked right into her...

Okay so that is chapter 3 sorry for the lo wait. I will try to getbetter. Leave a rview. Be happy and don't forget me.

P.s. I will explain Lauren next chapter.

Preview incoming: "You'd think the Dragokov would have standards." Jesse shouted in Lauren's face.


End file.
